


do, pretty boy, don't think

by erenjaegrr



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Cumshot, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, eren is a huge cockslut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenjaegrr/pseuds/erenjaegrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot breath crept down Eren's neck and Levi's mouth latched onto a spot at the base of his neck. He bit his lip, trapping a groan. His hips betrayed him, though, as they gave an involuntary thrust, to which Levi snorted at. The older man stopped sucking his charge's neck and pulled back, smirking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	do, pretty boy, don't think

**Author's Note:**

> this is somewhat mediocre and stereotypical, i apologize. i have a thing for eren begging. this is really embarrassing.

Hot breath crept down Eren's neck and Levi's mouth latched onto a spot at the base of his neck. He bit his lip, trapping a groan. His hips betrayed him, though, as they gave an involuntary thrust, to which Levi snorted at. The older man stopped sucking his charge's neck and pulled back, smirking.

"Having fun?" Levi drawled, putting one hand on his slightly cocked hip. His other hand moved from his subordinate's hip to his crotch. The shorter man pushed down, rubbing Eren's cock through the material. Earning a groan, Levi looked up at the teen and raised an eyebrow.

"Well? I'm waiting."

"I- yes, Captain," Eren's voice was shaky and a dark red blush was spreading across his cheeks.

Eren closed his eyes when Levi traced quick kisses from his collarbone, up his neck, and to his ear. Teeth lightly nibbled on the earlobe and a tongue traced along the shell.

"I can't fucking believe you're already so horny from kissing me," the captain chuckled, moving his lips to the area right below Eren's jaw, sucking lightly. "Stupid teenager."

"Stupid old man," the brunette replied shakily. The arms around Levi's neck tightened as he went in for a kiss, sucking and nipping on his soldier's bottom lip. Eren sharply breathed through his nose, looking down at the captain through half-lidded turquoise eyes. Levi noted that his gaze was hungry and chuckled internally. The older man broke away from Eren, ignoring the disgusting string of saliva hanging from their lips and the delicious, wet pop noise that seemed to make Eren pant harder.

"Eren," Levi deadpanned, sticking a knee in between the teen's thighs and starting to rub against his restrained dick. Eren threw his head back and bit down on his lip to keep his moans in his throat.

"Y- _ah_ , yes Captain?" his subordinate replied, trying (and failing) to keep himself under control. His eyes were half-lidded, blowing his calm facade out the window.

"What do you want?" Levi murmured against Eren's jaw, pecking down his jaw line, looking up expectantly at him when he got to his chin. Eren looked down at him eagerly.

"I wa- _ahhh_ \- want your cock," Eren muttered, sliding himself up and down on the captain's thigh. "In my mouth. Please, Captain, I want you to fuck my face. Y-You can be as hard as you want, since I don't have a gag reflex, I just need your dick in my mouth, _please_."

Levi perked up at the request, eyebrows cocked and lips pursed in amusement. "Okay, brat. I can do that," he said almost teasingly, taking a step back so he could remove his own belts. Eren quickly followed, shaky fingers aching to get the leather off of his warm body. He was so far gone, overly excited in his movements.

As soon as he was done, the teen shook off the belts and dropped to his knees. Levi reached to undo his button and zipper, but Eren pushed his hand away, unbuttoning his pants. The brunette then put a hand on the captain's upper thigh, pulling down the zipper between his teeth. Levi almost got lost in the action, transfixed by his lover's desire to have his dick. Eren flushed at the sight of the older man's tent in his pants, giving him a few licks through his underwear. He mouthed along the length, and Levi exhaled lightly.

Eren's lack of patience got the best of him, though. Pulling down both the older man's pants and underwear, he let them fall to his ankles as he eagerly focused on the task at hand. Big eyes enthusiastically drank in the sight of Levi's long cock before he leaned in to place a tiny kiss on the tip. Levi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he felt a lick from the base of his penis to the top. The older man couldn't do anything but stare at his lover while being pampered by Eren's mouth.

'How can he be so eager to do this?' Levi thought, though he certainly wasn't complaining. He personally though Eren was extraordinarily sexy like this: gaze hazy with want, cheeks burning red, hair disheveled. It made Levi feel like losing control, but he restrained for the sake of his own image.

Eren opened his lips and took in the head, coating it thoroughly with his spit. He then abruptly sat up, a string of saliva following. The brunette mumbled something, looking down in what appeared to be embarrassment. The older man rolled his eyes. How could he get embarrassed _now_ of all times?

"What? Speak up, you shitty brat," Levi sneered impatiently.

Eren looked up, locking eyes with his captain. His eyes were clouded with desire and his pupils were blown to the point where barely a thin ring of turquoise could be seen. He was panting slightly, cheeks aflame as he repeated his words. It took the captain a good deal of his strength to not bend Eren over and take him right then and there.

"When you come, I want you to come all over my face," he requested, looking up at Levi as he moved to wrap his lips around his dick once more. His eyes were shooting him a burning stare, obviously impatient.

"Oh? That's pretty damn bold of you to say, you dirty little slut." If he were being honest with himself, those words turned him on so much more than he'd ever be willing to admit. Eren was authoritative and demanding with his desires, and it was obvious that he wanted this a lot.

The younger male had half of his cock into his mouth, stroking the bottom half with one hand and massaging his balls with the other. His tongue circled around him, playing with his slit at the tip. His eyes gleamed, appearing as though he was quite pleased, even though he wasn’t touching himself at all.

"Maybe if you're good when my entire cock is down your throat, then I'll come on your shitty little face," Levi groaned, jolts of pleasure causing him to involuntarily thrust his hips. Eren perked up, moving away from the captain to nod eagerly.

"I'll be good, I'll do _anything_ , Captain. Can I please have your dick down my throat?" Eren begged, as though it was himself being pleasured instead of his captain.

"Fuck, Eren- since you're so fucking eager for my dick, then here," Levi reached down, pulling open the younger's mouth and thrusting in hard. Eren wrapped his lips around his teeth as to not hurt the older man and welcomed the thrust deep into his mouth.

The brunette let out a relieved moan, gripping the captain's lower thighs. The shorter man gave a few lighter starter thrusts, watching Eren to see if he had any displeasure. Luckily, Eren looked elated so Levi picked up his pace. At the first hard thrust, the younger had looked happier than a child receiving a present. He closed his eyes and let the captain fuck into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around his cock the best he could, tasting the leaking precum as it oozed from the tip of his penis. Levi let out a throaty moan as he got closer, Eren playing with his balls as well.

"Shit, Eren, you goddamn whore, getting what you want, huh? I'm fucking your dirty face and you feel so good. Fuck, I'm so close, I'm going to spill all over you, disgusting brat," Levi hissed, thoughts clouded with desire.

Eren nodded, looking up at the older man with hungry eyes. The man's thrusts got harder and quicker, which seemed to please Eren. Levi let out a light gasp as he pulled out of his subordinate's mouth. The younger looked displeased, but returned to his excited demeanor when he saw his captain pump himself. When Levi squeezed his eyes shut and let out a higher-pitched moan, Eren opened his mouth and closed his eyes.

Feeling his orgasm hit, Levi spilled his seed all over his charge's face and tongue. Especially pleased, Eren started to giggle in delight as the thick substance draped onto him. When the older man's breath started slowing down and he knew he was done, he cracked open a eye to look at up Levi. He stared down at the brunette, gazing expectantly at him. Eren stuck his tongue inside his mouth and dragged a finger through the semen on his cheeks. He cleaned his finger and chin of the substance, smiling up at his captain.

"How was it, Captain?" Eren asked, eyes shining with enjoyment. Levi shook his head and snorted.

"It was actually pretty good. I guess that's because you're a fucking cockslut," the shorter man stated, crouching down to fist the collar of Eren's shirt. "Isn't that right?"

Slightly surprised at the action, Eren's hurried nod was delayed. "Are you denying it?" Levi asked, voice growing slightly in volume.

The brunette aggressively shook his head. "No, Captain, I want your cock so bad. I want it in my tight asshole, please, Levi, give me your cock," Eren begged, looking at Levi with big eyes. The shorter man stood up, looking down at him.

"If you want it so bad, then get on the bed and stretch your tight little hole for me," Levi commanded, tossing a bottle of scented oil in the middle of the bed.

Eren scrambled up from his knees, tripping once before laying down on the mattress. He opened the bottle and poured the oil on his first three fingers as Levi stepped out of his pants and underwear. Biting his lip, Eren circled his entrance with one finger. Levi raised an eyebrow as he watched the boy.

"What? Losing confidence?" he asked, staring directly at Eren, who lifted his gaze and blushed when he met his lover's eyes.

"No, Levi, I'm sorry," he spoke, pushing one finger into his entrance. The shorter man chuckled and moved to sit down onto the bed.

"That's better. How does it feel? Is your perfect little ass tight like always?" he purred, ghosting fingertips up one of Eren's thigh. The brunette inhaled sharply from the teasing contact, pushing the finger in and out of himself.

"Yes, I'm tight and needy for your cock," he breathed, pushing in a second finger. "I need it so bad," Eren mewled, wincing as he shoved in the third finger.

"I know you do, Eren. Tell me when you're ready," Levi told his lover.

"Ah- I'm so ready for you, pounding inside my hole. I want you to fuck me so hard I can't use the gear for days," Eren rambled, looking at the older man as he curled his fingers inside himself.

The captain felt the blood rush to his crotch, getting hard again at Eren's little show. He smirked and pulled Eren's hand away, grabbing the oil and pouring a generous amount onto his palm. He slathered his dick with the substance and bent down over Eren.

"How do you want me to fuck you?" the man whispered into his charge's ear. The brunette shuddered and moaned "from behind" before Levi flipped him over to his stomach. Eren quickly propped himself up, pushing up his ass to where Levi could easily enter him. Levi slapped his cheeks a few times, chuckling at Eren's breathy moans.

"Please, Captain, I nee- _oh_ , need this so bad," Eren stuttered, drool dripping onto the bed from his slightly opened mouth.

The captain didn't say anything but instead rubbed his erection against Eren's hole before pushing himself in halfway. The boy let out a high-pitched groan, wrapping his arms around Levi's neck and kissing him sloppily. The older man felt saliva run down his chin and resisted the urge to cringe.

"Please, sir, fuck me, don't hold back," the brunette muttered between kisses. Levi nodded and broke away from his lover's lips, trailing light kisses down to the base of Eren's neck to suck harshly. As he did so, he pushed himself all the way in, savoring the tight warmth squeezing him before slowly pulling all most all of the way out. Not wanting to legitimately hurt Eren, he thrusted in softly.

The boy gasped, eyes opening wide as he looked up at the man. "Faster, go faster," he nodded, assuring that he was fine. The captain complied, thrusting faster in and out of the boy. Every push coaxed a sharp gasp out of Eren, fueling Levi to make his lover feel as good as possible.

"Levi, ah, _oh_ , Levi, harder, please I want this I _need_ this, oh _god_ you're so good to me," Eren babbled, putting his forearm up to his forehead and crying out.

"You're so tight Eren, I love how you take my cock so easy, like your ass was made for me," Levi breathed into the brunette's ear. The latter nodded furiously and almost keened with pleasure.

"My ass was made for you, ah you feel s- holy shit Levi, _fuck_ , there, right _there_ ," he sobbed out, back arching as his captain brushed against his prostate. Levi smirked and angled himself so he would hit that spot on each thrust. Whispering dirty words into his lover's ear, the man went back to his quick thrusting.

Levi looked down at Eren and admired the faces he was making. The boy looked like he was about to cry, and he made the most delicious sounds as the man pleasured him. The brunette's eyelids flew open as he locked gazes with the man above him.

"I'm about to- please, Levi, I'm gonna- _ah_!" Eren slurred, trying his best to give his lover a warning while being completely destroyed from the sensations he was receiving.

The shorter man, very close himself, bent down to Eren's ear and whispered, "Do it," giving his needy cock a few quick tugs. At those words, the boy came undone. He yelled a mixture of curses, Levi's name, and grunts as he orgasmed. His body shook and his back arched, his erection spurting out white substance. His asshole tightened around the man's dick still inside him, and it brought him to the edge of climax. Eren, even though well spent, pulled himself up to give Levi a sloppy kiss.

"Please come inside me," he mumbled against his lover's lips, hot breath warming them. Levi closed his eyes and nodded, pounding into Eren a few times more before reaching his orgasm. He gasped, choking out an, "Eren-!" as he came inside the boy. After riding out his climax, Levi pulled out, looking at the white semen trickling out of the boy's spent hole.

"That was really good," Eren panted, gesturing to the spot next to himself for Levi to lay. The captain did so and wrapped his arms around his lover.

"Yeah. You did good," Levi said softly, "really good."

Eren looked up at the older man, giving him a genuine smile with a bit of shine in his eyes. "I'm excited for next time."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the cheesy as fuck ending, i just kind of wanted this to be over. comments/criticism would be divine. thank you for reading!


End file.
